William Langstrom
William Langstrom is a professor at a private university that studies in both magic and regular professions. This private university is known as Williamsburg University, a famous university in New York City that specializes in magic and other regular professions. As a holder of Loki's Illusion Magic, he is secretly known as the Mirage Master. Biography Early Life Childhood William grew up in London and lived in the lower-class suburbs and was constantly abused by his father and verbally abused by his mother. The abuse that he received from both his father and mother on both sides of the family caused him to become socially and emotionally distant from his peers as a child and he coped by reading books and immersing himself in fictional tales. University He got into Harvard where he was top of his class and graduated as a Lawyer and a Historian. He and his college-roommate founded a law firm during this time and the two of them became well known. The Crash William finally felt free and went mad, abusing himself with the use of alcohol and other illegal substances. One night, while in a heated argument with his college roommate, night, he had crashed due to being hung over. His friend sued him and won the legal case and got him out of the company with next to no pay. The conflict caught a lot of the media's attention and damaged William Langstrom's record forever. Williamsburg University He retired as a lawyer and pursued his high school passion as a historian and admirer of the sciences of magic. Disillusioned with his past experiences as a child and his horrible childhood, he moved to New York City where he became a History Professor at Williamsburg University. Illusionist While becoming a history professor he had to become involved with magic, looking for a new addiction while quitting the bottle he began to pursue a life of magic and found-out he was also a magician, this shocked him but was good news. However, he got his least favorite form of magic in an incidental interaction with the Norse God Loki that existed in the illusive form of a giant serpent resembling that of the giant Midgard Serpent known as Jormungandr. This made him feel like he was being laughed at by the God that spoke to him and vowed to laugh back towards the God to prove that he was worthy of inheriting the illusion magic that he had been given by Loki. While this illusion magic was not near as powerful as any shown by Loki or Jormungandr, William Langstrom vowed that he'd be known. Powers and Abilities * '''Illusion Magic: '''William Langstrom is capable of creating false, disillusions of reality with illusion magic, a type of magic associated with Norse God Loki. These powerful disillusions of reality are based on the limits and power of William Langstrom at the time that they are being created and are based on the jurisdiction of his abilities. The exact abilities of William Langstrom's illusion magic abilities allow him to create illusions that feel, hear, smell, and behave real under certain conditions, like having to make eye contact with the target or touch them before being able to give them illusions. * '''Above Average Level Intellect: '''William is intelligent, capable of producing complex devices and functions related to the area of magic having studied the area of magic, law, and history for several years as a professor at numerous universities. With that being said, it is no surprise that he is graced with the ability of genius level intellect and above average deductive reasoning skills. Equipment Relationships Category:Human Category:Sorcerers Category:Illusionist Category:Teachers Category:Williamsburg University Staff Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Property of the Mirage Master Category:Lawful Characters